


there's peace in my soul

by patricksdavid



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, like so fucking soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: 163. “I’m not sure what peace is supposed to feel like, but I think it may feel a lot like you.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	there's peace in my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubleL27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/gifts).

It’s not long after their one year anniversary that David starts to think about his future. But more than just for himself. He pictures his future _with Patrick_. He knows he should keep his hopes low. Nothing has ever worked well for him before, but something here feels different. _He _feels different. He’s let Patrick know him, really know him. He told Patrick he _loves_ _him _for Christ’s sake, but he still sometimes finds himself waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Patrick to wake up one morning and realize that David is too much for him. That he wants to explore with other guys. That this has all been really fun, but Rachel just called and it turns out he’s not really gay and going back to her. The last one might be a bit of a stretch, but this is David. All he’s known so far is overthinking. But then Patrick rolls over in bed and snuggles closer automatically and David’s heart clenches at the sight. He knows he loves Patrick, but for the first time he lets himself think “_He’s the love of my life.” _His heart settles as a smile tugs at his lips. He looks at Patrick, the love of his life, sleeping peacefully. He finds himself whispering, “I’m not sure what peace is supposed to feel like, but I think it may feel a lot like you,” into Patrick’s hair before he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: patricksdavid  
twitter: sapphicstories


End file.
